Désillusions et Renaissances
by ShaKaan
Summary: Et si Naruto s'était enfui avec le rouleau aprés avoir échoué à l'examen ? ABANDONNEE.
1. Un démon en liberté

Auteur : ShaKaan

Titre : Désillusions et renaissances

Source : Naruto

Disclaimer : y sont pas moi et heureusement pour eux !! Mais j'veux bien Itachi si c'est possible !

Couple : Pour l'instant rien de prévu.

Note : Ainsi que vous allez pouvoir le constater, il va y avoir beaucoup de changement, notamment sur le caractère de certains persos ! L'histoire est, elle aussi, différente, enfin vous verrez bien !! Je ne vais pas non plus vous gâcher la surprise !!

Chapitre 1 : Un démon en liberté

Suite à son 3ème échec à l'examen des shinobis, et sur le conseil d'un autre professeur, Mizuki, Naruto décide d'aller voler le rouleau des techniques interdites. Tout le village est lancé à sa recherche. Iruka le retrouve, et apprend avec surprise que Mizuki est celui qui a mis cette idée dans la tête de Naruto. Mizuki arrive et révèle ses véritables intentions: il veut s'approprier le parchemin en faisant accuser Naruto. Il apprend également à Naruto pourquoi le village entier le déteste: il est le réceptacle de Kyubbi, le Démon renard à neuf queues, qui détruisit le village plusieurs années auparavant. Mizuki tente de tuer Naruto pour récupérer le parchemin, mais c'est sans compter sur l'interposition de Iruka, qui commence alors à le combattre. Naruto profite de l'inattention des deux shinobis pour s'enfuir, le cœur plein de rage envers le village de Konoha, renonçant ainsi à tous ses rêves.

Toutes les recherches entreprises pour le retrouver demeurèrent vaines et l'Hokage dû se résigner à l'inscrire au bingo book.

Peu à peu, Naruto disparut de la mémoire du village …

8 ans plus tard, à Konoha

Une jeune femme faisait les cents pas sur un terrain d'entraînement. Elle s'appelait Sakura Haruno, avait vingt ans, des cheveux roses coupés courts et de magnifiques yeux verts. Elle vit enfin arriver la personne qu'elle attendait depuis maintenant deux heures.

-« VOUS ETES EN RETARD !!!!! »

Sakura regarda d'un air exaspéré l'un des deux partenaires qui lui avait été imposé pour cette mission !! Il s'agissait, ni plus ni moins, que de son ancien senseï, Kakashi Hatake, qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de toujours arriver en retard. Il avait des cheveux gris coiffé en pétard et son bandeau frontal était mis en travers du visage pour cacher son œil gauche. Il était plutôt beau garçon avec son mètre 80 mais il avait tendance à se servir de son physique avantageux pour attirer les jolies filles.

-« Désolé, je me suis perdu en route !! »

-« Ben voyons ! Vous pourriez au moins trouver des excuses valables depuis le temps !!! »

Kakashi regarda sa partenaire avec un air ironique :

-« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, je suis là maintenant, non ? Alors récupérons Sasuke et mettons-nous en route !! »

Le ninja regarda autour de lui d'un air étonné :

-« Où est-il d'ailleurs ? »

-« Je suis là. »

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années sauta de la branche sur laquelle il était couché. Il atterrit souplement à côté de Sakura et dit d'une voix froide :

-« Bien, puisque nous sommes ENFIN tous là nous pourrions peut-être y aller ? »

Sakura soupira : cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait équipe avec les deux hommes et ne prenait aucun plaisir à retravailler avec eux. Kakashi, en plus d'être retardataire, était un pervers qui avait toujours le nez dans des bouquins d'origines douteuses et Sasuke Uchiha était un glaçon arrogant ! Lui aussi avait fait partie de l'équipe de juunins où elle avait fait ses classes. Un peu plus petit que Kakashi, il était brun avec des yeux noirs. Elle regrettait que le dernier membre du trio ne soit pas là : au moins avec lui, elle avec quelqu'un à qui parler et plaisanter !! Elle récupéra son bagage et commença à se mettre en route : plus vite cette fichu mission serait fini, plus vite elle pourrait retrouver son train-train quotidien !

1 semaine plus tard, la fleur de cerisier avait envie de tuer ses coéquipiers !! La mission s'était dérouler sans trop de problème! Le retour à Konoha aurait put se faire rapidement et sans anicroches, seulement voilà, un certain pervers, dont elle tairait le nom, n'avait pu retenir ses ardeurs et s'était mis à draguer une jeune femme qui, outrée, avait appelé ses gardes du corps ! Les efforts de Sakura pour calmer le jeu furent réduits à néant par la diplomatie tout en délicatesse d'un certain glaçon : les colosses se firent réduirent en bouillie en un rien de temps! Seulement, voilà, il se trouvait que la femme était l'épouse d'un des plus grand mafieux de la ville, qui en plus, était très à cheval sur l'honneur !! L'équipe se retrouva donc à fuir avec une horde de tueurs à leur trousses !! La chance ne fut pas avec eux ce jour là puisque à peine sortie de la ville, il se retrouvèrent face à une autre horde composée, celle-là, de hors-la-loi !! Pris entre le marteau et l'enclume, le trio n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se battre contre les deux bandes alliées pour l'occasion !

Le combat s'était déplacé dans une forêt proche de la ville. Sakura profita d'une accalmie pour regardait autour d'elle : la plupart des brigands étaient à terre ou en fuite. Problème ? Kakashi était entouré d'une dizaine de ninja déterminé à venger l'honneur de la femme du boss et il était épuisé et blessé à cause des précédents combats, Sasuke ,lui, gisait à terre avec un kunaï dans l'estomac et un ninja s'apprétait à l'achever avec un plaisir non-dissimulé . Quant à elle, ses blessures n'étaient pas trop grave mais sa réserve de chakra était pratiquement épuisée.

Elle n'avait plus que trois solutions : la première, sauvez Kakashi et abandonnez Sasuke a sa triste fin ne la tentée guère. La deuxième, sauvez Sasuke et laissez Kakashi se démerdait (après tout, tout était de sa faute) ne lui faisait guère plus plaisir. La troisième solution, prendre la fuite et laissez ces deux couillons faces à leurs responsabilités, elle devait bien se l'avouer, la tenter énormément ! Mais alors qu'elle se relevait avec l'intention de s'éclipser en catimini, une ombre apparue dans la plaine où s'était déroulait les combats et d'une vitesse incroyable, anéanti les ninjas restant !

Sasuke se releva tant bien que mal et regarda celui qui les avait sauvé : une personne d'environ 1m90 se tenait devant lui . Il lui été impossible de voir autre chose car l'inconnu était enveloppé dans une cape noire et une capuche masquait son visage. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers Sakura pour se faire soigner. Peu lui importer de savoir qui été cette personne, il n'avait nul intention de la remercier.

-« Sakura, dépêche-toi de me soigner. »

Sakura serra les poings et se retourna vers celui qui lui parlait :

-« Dis-moi Sasuke, est-ce que les mots « s'il te plait » font partie de ton vocabulaire ? Le fait d'être un Uchiwa t'empêcherait-il d'être poli avec ceux qui t'entourent ? »

Il la toisa de son regard glacial :

-« T'as tous compris maintenant soigne-moi et en vitesse. »

-« Non.»

-« J'ai du mal comprendre mais il m'a semblé écouter un « non » sortir de bouche.»

-« Tu as une audition excellente Sasuke ! J'ai bien dit « non », tu te démerdes ! Je ne vais pas user le peu de chakra qu'il me reste à soigner deux crétins !! Tout est de votre faute, alors pour une fois prenez vos responsabilités !! »

Et elle le planta là.

Kakashi, qui s'était rapproché dans l'espoir de se faire soigner, fut rapidement douché en entendant les paroles de la rose. Il regarda Sasuke qui n'en revenant pas de s'être fait jeter s'était de nouveau avachi au sol.

-« Je crois qu'elle nous en veut »

-« Elle est médic-nin, non ! Elle va se dépêcher de nous soigner, son comportement est indigne d'un ninja !! »

-« Et le nôtre n'est pas mieux je te signale !! Elle a essayé d'arranger mes conneries, elle était à deux doigts d'y arriver, quand ton intervention à tout fait capoter. Si on est dans cet état, on ne le doit qu'à nous-même. On ferait mieux de s'excuser auprès d'elle, en tout cas c'est ce que je vais faire ! »

Et à son tour, il abandonna le brun à son triste sort.

-« Sakura ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers son ancien senseï. Son regard était sans équivoque : il avait intérêt à ne pas lui faire perdre son temps.

-« Je … euh .. je voudrait ..m'excuser ..pour aujourd'hui .C'est à cause de moi si tout est arrivé et …euh .. enfin voilà quoi… ».

Sakura regarda Kakashi avec surprise. Cela faisait plus de huit ans qu'elle le connaissait et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait s'excuser !

-« C'est bon, excuse acceptée, dit-elle avec un léger sourire, pour cette fois du moins. Comme je le disais au crétin là-bas, ( elle désigna Sasuke, toujours assis par terre, comme un con, avec son kunaï dans l'estomac) je n'ai plus beaucoup de chakra, je ne peux donc soigner que tes blessures les plus graves. Pour les restes, ce sera pansements et compresses. »

-« Je n'ai rien de grave, juste des coupures sans importances et quelques brûlures dues à un katon. »

-« Bien, je vais regarder ça mais d'abord on a des remerciements à faire » dit-elle en montrant l'inconnu.

Sakura et Kakashi s'approchèrent lentement du mystérieux personnage.

-« Nous voudrions vous remercier de votre aide », commença Sakura.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que nous serions devenus sans votre intervention », renchérit l'épouvantail.

-« Si je n'étais pas intervenu, vous seriez mort. » lui répondit une voix froide.

Kakashi sursauta : il connaissait cette voix !

-« Peut-on connaître votre nom ? » continua la jeune femme.

L'inconnu poussa un petit ricanement :

-« Vous pouvez m'appeler …Kitsune. »

A suivre.


	2. Révélation

Auteur : ShaKaan

Titre : Désillusions et renaissances

Source : Naruto

Disclaimer : y sont pas moi et heureusement pour eux !! Mais j'veux bien Itachi si c'est possible !

Couple : Pour l'instant rien de prévu.

Réponses aux reviews :

Toya-chan : Contente que mon Naruto te plaise ! Je vois que tu n'aimes pas Sasuke toi non plus, tu devrais donc aimer ce que je vais en faire ( niark niark !!)

Ero sennin : Un Naru-hina ? Je ne pense pas, désolée.

Aya72 : La suite ? La voilà

Mileslerenard : Voici la suite !

Dja-chan : Ya des fautes ?! Merde !! J'ai relu plusieurs fois avant de publier pourtant ! Sinon, merci pour tes encouragements !

Selryem : Ben, elle est là en tous cas. Ca a été assez vite ?

Akane-san : Calme-toi ma grande ! Elle est là la suite !

Chapitre 2 : Révélations

_Kakashi sursauta : il connaissait cette voix !_

_-« Peut-on connaître votre nom ? » continua la jeune femme._

_L'inconnu poussa un petit ricanement :_

_-« Vous pouvez m'appeler …Kitsune. »_

-« Ne nous serions-nous jamais rencontrer ? J'ai déjà entendu votre voix quelque part », intervint Kakashi.

-« Je ne crois pas, non. Puis-je savoir à qui je parle ? »

-« Je m'appelle Kakashi, voici ma coéquipière Sakura, quant au jeune homme là-bas, il s'agit de … »

-« Sasuke Uchiwa si je ne me trompe pas » coupa Kitsune.

Sasuke se releva en grimaçant et se dirigea vers le petit groupe.

-« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

-« Tu es plutôt connu, tu sais.. »

-« Ah oui vraiment ? Cela fait plaisir de voir que l'on connaît ma puissance jusque dans les autres villages ! » fit-il pompeusement.

Kitsune éclata de rire.

-« Non, ce n'est pas de cette manière-là que tu es connu ! Il se trouve que tu es le petit frère d'Itachi Uchiwa, l'un des ninjas les plus puissants du monde ! Qu'il t'a laissé en vie après le massacre de ton clan ! Ta « puissance » n'a rien à voir la-dedans. Bien au contraire … »

Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens.

-« Et comment l'avez-vous reconnu » demanda Sakura.

-« J'ai déjà rencontré Itachi et comme les deux frères se ressemblent ça n'a pas été bien difficile de reconnaître le cadet. La seule différence est qu'Itachi est plus grand. » Le ton de Kitsune était moqueur.

Sasuke regarda Kitsune avec rage. Il mesurait 1m72 et était l'un des plus petits ninjas de Konoha. Même Sakura était plus grande que lui ! Dire qu'il en été complexé était un euphémisme !

-« Où l'as-tu vu ? Quand ? »

-« Voudrais-tu te venger ? Si c'est le cas, je te conseille vivement de laisser tomber. Il n'y a pas qu'en taille qu'il te dépasse ! », répondit Kitsune avec ironie. « Et pour répondre à ta question, je l'ai rencontré loin d'ici, il y a bien longtemps. »

-« Jamais je n'abandonnerais ! Je dois venger mon clan ! Personne ne m'en empêchera ! »

-« Tu fais comme tu veux mais dis-toi bien que dans un combat contre ton frère, tu sortiras automatiquement perdant ! Tu n'es même pas fichu d'éviter les coups d'une bande de brigands ! Tu es bien trop faible pour le vaincre, tiens-le toi pour dis ! »

-« Je peux vaincre n'importe qui ! »

-« Ah oui ? Enlève ce kunaï et nous en reparlerons. »

Sakura se cacha le bas du visage pour que nul ne la voie sourire. Peu de personne à Konoha osait s'en prendre à l'Uchiwa alors le voir se faire remettre à sa place était un spectacle à savourer sans modération !

-« Bon, cette discussion est très intéressante mais tu m'excuseras, j'ai autre chose à faire. »

Kitsune commençait à faire demi-tour et à s'éloignait quand Sasuke lui cria :

-« Toi, je te jure qu'à notre prochaine rencontre, ce kunaï sera enfoncer dans ton cœur !

Il tenait à la main, l'arme qu'il venait d'enlever de son ventre.

-« Dans ce cas, j'attends notre prochaine rencontre avec impatience. Et je pense qu'elle aura lieu plus tôt que tu ne le penses. »

Et il disparut.

Sakura s'approcha de Sasuke et lui dit d'un ton sans réplique :

-« C'était des remerciements qu'il fallait dire, par des menaces !! Bon sang, tu n'en as pas marre de provoquer tout le monde pour prouver ta supériorité ! »

-« Il est hors de question que je remercie une personne qui me rabaisse alors qu'elle ne veut même montrer son visage ! Et je te signale que c'est ce « Kitsune » qui m'a provoqué !»

Kakashi intervint :

-« Dit plutôt que tu refuses de remercier les personnes qui te sauvent la vie et qui, en plus, te remettent à ta place. » Il se tourna vers Sakura :« Peux-tu me soigner, s'il te plait ? Nous nous remettrons en route tous de suite après. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, nos trois ninjas étaient repartis en direction de Konoha. Sasuke avait été rapidement soigner par Kakashi, Sakura refusant de le faire. Mais une malédiction devait peser sur eux ce jour-là car en fin d'après-midi la pluie commença à tomber. Rapidement, ce fut un véritable déluge qui s'abattit sur eux ! Par chance, ils réussirent à trouver refuge dans une auberge qui avait encore des chambres de libres. Après avoir pris un bain pour ce réchauffer, ils descendirent dans la salle commune prendre un repas chaud. Soudain, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit brusquement et deux silhouettes enveloppées de capes noires pénétrèrent dans la pièce. L'une d'elles remarqua l'équipe et dit dans un éclat de rire :-

-« Je vous avais dit qu'on se reverrait vite mais même moi je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide ! »

à suivre …


End file.
